Long Time Crush
by monzepelmoon
Summary: Maka is living with Blair and she thinks that she has no chance because Blair is making out someone that looks like Soul, but is it? A/N: setting AU and characters are OOC be polite when reviewing!


_**A/N: The characters are Out of character in this fanfiction, if you don't like this then tell me so, but I should warn you to be polite about it. I am not the nicest person! Any way on with the story!**_

_**Moon- chan: Hello everyone (winks) this is my first published fanfiction for Soul Eater!**_

_**Soul: Please tell me that you aren't going to make me look uncool.**_

_**Moon- chan: Awe Soul, you're no fun, (totally off topic) I wanna read that new book that I just got (dazed look in my eyes)**_

_**Soul: You remind me of someone, but whom? (Thoughtful look)**_

_**Maka: Hey, Moon-chan, what kind of fanfic is this?**_

_**Moon-chan: (shifty eyed) Soul X Maka…**_

_**Maka: Ummm…. Why?**_

_**Moon-chan: Cause you two are just too cute together! (Totally fangirling)**_

_**Soul: (snaps fingers) I know you remind me of Tiny tits. **_

_**Maka: (twitching) **_

_**Soul: Except that you have a pretty nice rack.**_

_**Moon- chan and Maka: (violently twitching) **_

_**Death the Kid: Soul you do realize that you are so dead right? I mean this writer is not nice to people who piss her off. (Looks at a person behind Moon- chan and then goes starry eyed) Perfect symmetry! **_

_**Shade: Nii-chan what is going on in here and why is that guy staring at me?**_

_**Moon-chan: (still twitching) **_

_**Shade: (Looks at Soul) what the hell did you do?**_

_**Soul: Why are you looking at me, I just gave the girl a compliment.**_

_**Shade: WHAT. DID. YOU. SAY. (Glaring)**_

_**Soul: I told her that she had a nice rack.**_

_**Maka: Maka- chop**_

_**Moon-chan: Nina- chop!**_

_**Soul: What the hell!**_

_**Shade: You're and idiot… You never ever say anything about my sister's chest size, you dumbass she gets' really pissed off with males when they talk to her chest and not to her face.**_

_**Soul: (Nursing his head that has two huge dents in it because of the two different books that had kissed his now aching skull) **_

_**Moon- chan: Oh! And Shade- chan the reason why that guy (points at Death the Kid) is staring at you is because you're symmetrical. He has some severe OCD.**_

_**Shade: I see…**_

_**Moon- chan: Can some please do the disclaimer? Oh! And Soul, (Soul looks up) Talk about my chest again, and you won't live to see the next moon rise got it! (Soul nods)**_

_**Lord Death: Wazzup, Wazzup, Wazzup! Monzepelmoon does not own Soul Eater; this is purely written for entertainment purposes. Aren't my students just the cutest!**_

_**Everyone: (Sweat drop) **_

Long Time Crush

Maka Albarn was a twenty year old young woman who at the moment was trying to study while her roommate, Blair, made out with yet another guy. This guy also just happened to be the same guy that Maka had been crushing on since high school. After about an hour of hearing the two necking, Maka decided that she had had enough. She grabbed her keys, cell, and her leather jacket, and walked out the door into the night.

As she walked she felt as though someone was following her, but at the same time she was at peace the world. As she strolled into the park she stopped for a moment to gaze at the stars. One of her favorite things about Death City, Nevada was that the weather, even in the dead of winter, was warm. As she stood watching the stars above her in the winter sky she sighed. "I'm never going to have a chance with him. Why do I even bother? I know that I grew some, but he still hasn't even tried to ask me." Maka laughed bitterly as she turned to sit on the bench behind her. "But who would look at little old me when compared to Blair I'm nothing," Maka sighed again her emerald green eyes bright with tears that would go unshed. She had had enough of crying over the man that she wanted so badly to see her.

She sat there in the park for hours her eyes glazed over as she concentrated on her thoughts. It was almost midnight when she finally got up to leave, and when she did she was grabbed from behind roughly. "Hello beautiful," a gravelly voice said into her ear. The person started to nip and kiss her on the neck.

"Let me go," Maka said. She was afraid, but at the same time strangely calm.

"I don't want to. I going to take you back to my place so that we can have some fun," the bastard who held her said and then he licked her neck.

"I said let go," Maka hissed as she kicked the man behind her in the balls.

"You Bitch! I'm going to get you for that," the man squeaked.

"I don't think you're in much of a condition to say anything," a deep baritone said from the shadows, it was a voice that Maka would know anywhere. It was Soul, but wasn't he with Blair?

"I'm going to kill you and your little whore too," gasped the man just as Soul came out of the shadows and stood next to Maka.

"Soul, what are you doing here? I can take care of myself go back to Blair, I'm sure she needs you more than I do," Maka snipped at the albino that she was so deeply in love with.

"Who the heck is Blair," Soul snapped back as he dropped into a fighting pose.

"Weren't you just at my apartment, making out with my roommate?"Maka asked seriously confused.

"This is really not the time to be asking questions, Maka," Soul replied as he kept his crimson gaze on the, would be, rapist. "I'll all your questions after this bastard is taken care of."

"Alright then," Maka nodded and she too stood in a ready stance. Just as she had grounded herself the man who had attacked her started forward at an alarming speed, head straight for her with a knife. As the man got closer Maka did a couple of back handed flips to keep her distance from him as Soul slammed into the prick with some moves that she had only seen in demonstrations at her martial arts school. Within a few minutes that fight was over and all she had done was dodge a blade.

"Alright Maka, the police are on their way here to take this guy away." Soul said, as he hand cuffed the man who had been knocked out cold.

"I don't know what to say, but thank you for your help," Maka said and then turned to walk away.

"Maka wait," Soul called as he caught up with her. "I have no idea who this Blair person is, and I should be the one saying thank you to you. You just helped me catch a man who has been running from justice for a long time."

"You're welcome I guess," Maka softly replied as she tried not to turn and run. All that she could think of was that she had seen a person who looked so much like Soul that it wasn't funny getting hot and heavy with her roommate. "Ummm… Soul?" Soul looked at her his ruby eyes watching her as she struggled to ask her question. "Soul, do you…Umm, have a brother or something?"

"Yeah, his name is Wes. We look a lot alike, why?"

Maka's eyes widened at that and the tears that she had so tirelessly kept at bay earlier that night came flooding out of her as she started to sob in relief. Maybe she did have a chance with the man of her dreams. Soul watched Maka cry for no more than a minute before she was wrapped in his arms, and he was cooing in her ear that everything would be alright.

As Maka cried in his arms Soul felt as though he was complete for the moment. This girl in his arms was the very reason that he had even tried to get passing grades ever, he had been trying to get her attention for years, but he had trouble expressing how he felt. "Maka," Soul whispered into her ear, and she shivered at the contact. She looked up at him slowly her tear streaked face all the more beautiful to him because he knew that she hated feeling vulnerable even in front of someone who had know her for most of her life. Her eyes silently asked him what he wanted from her. "I love you," he breathed as he bent his head so that he could kiss the lips that had been driving him crazy for years.

It took a moment for Maka to process what was happening to her. Soul Evans was kissing her, _he _was kissing _her_! She threw her arms around his neck a then threw all the love that she felt toward this man into the kiss. Then as soon as they broke apart it took her brain a minute to understand what he had said to her before his lips had connected with hers. "You love me?" she asked timidly her eyes full of questions and the same emotion that Soul said he felt for her.

"Yes," was all Soul had to say before Maka started to cry again, but this time tears of joy not bitterness. "Maka," Soul asked as he held her to him as she cried, "why are you crying everything's alright. No one is going to hurt you."

"I'm not crying because I'm scared Soul," Maka said softly as she raised her eyes to his. "I'm crying because I'm happy. I never would have thought that you would in real life care about me in the same way that I care about you."

Soul chuckled, he had always that she was too smart for her own good sometimes. He knew that she loved him, but he needed to hear her say the words, and as though she could read his mind he heard her mumble the words that he had just said to her a moment ago. When he looked at her face it was bright red, the same color that he had teased her in high school so much that he could see it, even then he was in love with the book worm. He kissed her again, and looked into her eyes for what seemed like forever before the rest of the officers from the police station showed up to take the man that had almost hurt Maka to jail.

Epilogue:

Maka worked in the kitchen of her new house. She was making dinner for her family. As she worked she started to hum under her breathe. When she heard the front door open and someone called, "Maka." She looked up to see her husband and her daughter coming into the kitchen when she didn't answer to her name.

"Mama, mama, guess what, guess what!" her daughter excitedly said jumping up and down.

"What, Symphony? What happened," Maka said kneeling down so that she was at eye level with her white haired daughter.

"Papa said that I can have ice cream after dinner if I do all my homework before dinner!"

"I see, and did Papa, say that he consulted with Mama on this or did he think he was going to sneak it," Maka asked smiling.

"He said that you said that maybe we could go out for the ice cream."

Maka looked at her husband and smiled her green eyes full of love, but someone she managed to scold the love of her life, "Soul that was supposed to be a secret!"

Soul just chuckled as he pulled her up from the floor and kissed her passionately. "I know, but I wanted to see her green eyes twinkle about something, she had a rough day at school," he whispered into her ear.

"Alright, go you two, I have to finish dinner," Maka said as she shooed the two out of the kitchen watching her husband talk to his daughter she smiled softly, and thanked God that she had found Soul and he had found her.

END

_**Moon- chan: Well that's the end of that fanfiction! I hope everyone liked it. Please R&R.**_

_**Black*star: YAHOO! Why am I not in this story?**_

_**Moon-chan: Because I wanted to write something that focuses solely on Maka and Soul so you weren't included sue me!**_

_**Black*star: A MAN AS BIG AS ME WILL NEVER BE IN THE SHADOW OF OTHERS! **_

_**Moon- chan: Nina-chop!**_

_**Shade: Christina (Nina) 2 boys zero.**_

_**Maka: I like this chick.**_

_**Soul: I don't she hits harder than you do.**_

_**Death the Kid: Awe the beautiful lady with perfect symmetry…**_

_**Maka: Is Kid singing?**_

_**Soul: I think so.**_

_**Moon- chan: Until next time sayonara!**_


End file.
